Loves not lost to the Fated Chapter 4
by Baronessjai
Summary: Hey my FF peoples the new chap is up for loves not lost to the fated and my beta is doing the damn thing, thanks again Tek.  Enjoy the adventure…..


Chapter 4

Hey my FF peoples the new chap is up and my beta is doing the damn thing, thanks again Tek.

Enjoy the adventure…..

When Naiobi finished her favorable appearances before the judge, she casually left the courthouse. Not long after being on the road, she noticed that a black sedan seemed to be following her. She took the chance at popping the whole damn car to her house, instead of risking any cat and mouse action that might lead them to her safety net. She surprised herself when the car suddenly appeared in her driveway, moving to a stop under the carport, as if she had been headed that way all along. As soon as it was in park, she was out of the car and running to her room kicking her shoes off and quickly changing out of her professional wear. She ran down to the cellar, stopping just outside the door to listen in and see if either of the vampires were up yet.

"I can't believe how attracted to her, I feel. And her scent – it's just too much!" she overheard Eric say.

"Oh yes, Master. She _does_ smell just like Sookie," Pam replied.

Naiobi decided to stay outside a bit longer, listening to Eric explain to Pam how the two women were actually related.

In Pam's excitement over the news, her fangs had snicked down, giving her smile a dangerous look. But, she knew that her master would not be sharing her, just as he had never shared Sookie. At that point, a knock came at the door. Eric and Pam instantly went into fight mode until her scent hit them.

"Good evening, Naiobi," Eric greeted her, genuinely happy to see her. Pam straightened herself out of her crouching stance, taking a closer look at the girl, now that she knew about her relation to one of her only human friends.

"How was work?"

"Fine. How did you guys sleep? I hope fine. I realize this is kind of out of your normal sleeping arrangements," she said, waving her arms around the room.

"It was fine, thank you," Eric said, revealing his drool worthy grin. Naiobi blushed a bit, her cheeks turning red with just the sound of his voice. No man had ever made her react like that. Eric loved it, as he listened to her heart rate increase slightly, the blood pumping through her veins more quickly.

"I see that you found the clothes I retrieved for you from your homes?"

"Yes. But, how did you get in?" Eric asked, with a smirk on his lips.

Naiobi just smiled. "My secret, Eric - I mean your majesty."

Then, she led them out of the cellar and into the main area of the house, so they could discuss the issue with this Victor Madden guy. They filled her in on what they suspected and then she in turn, told them what she had learned. Eric was shocked that she knew so much about the situation. He looked at her and said, "Now we come up with a plan to find out what is really going on with this attempt on my life and that of my child's."

NPOV

As they entered her sitting room Naiobi let them take their seats on her leather love seat, with Pam sitting purposely next to Eric, knowing he wanted to be near Naiobi. She had already sat on the chaise lounge chair and stretched, like a feline with her movements, in order to relax her feet. They were a little sore from her brand new Jimmy Choo's that she was just breaking in. Eric looked at her, then her feet.

"You've been on your feet all day I'm sure. Would you like a foot rub? I'm very good," he leered, waggling his brows for emphasis.

Naiobi looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Umm, well, okay. Really, their just sore from these new heels." She held the offending pair up by their straps.

Eric was by her side at vampire speed. Startled, Naiobi immediately POPPED away. She wasn't used to their speed. Eric and Pam just laughed.

"Well, now you see how _we_ feel fairy," Pam quipped. Her and Eric were scanning the room but Naiobi didn't reveal her hiding spot. After several seconds, she rematerialized back in her chair, startling the usually stoic vampires, especially Eric. He was within inches of her, his fangs bared.

He licked his lips in a threatening manner. Naiobi just gave them both an innocent smile like, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pam was the first to speak, while Eric tried to recover and school his features.

"Did she just disappear and come back?" she spoke aloud, looking to her maker for reassurance.

Eric, by now had regained some ground and said in Swedish, "I believe so, Pam."

Naiobi just looked at the two vampires, understanding every word. "Damn! Another power surfacing!" she thought. "Shit!" she said out loud, to no one in particular, as she looked down and saw she was slightly glowing. Her scent was a tad bit stronger with her fairy essence coming to the surface. It was a reaction to the use of all her magic.

Eric immediately ordered Pam in Swedish not to move, as Naiobi cast her eyes down and rubbed her hands together to calm herself. Sensing her nervousness, he slowly approached, and began to rub her feet. Naiobi looked up at him, because even though he was kneeling, he was a giant of a man. She closed her eyes at the incredible feeling. Her feet were so small in his huge hands. It was obvious he knew what he was doing and before she could stop it, a slight moan escaped her mouth. Her eyes snapped opened in shock and embarrassment at her sudden outburst, but Eric just smirked at her. The innocence she showed in that moment was so damn erotic to him that he had to control and concentrate on holding back his emotions.

"I was thinking," he said, getting up from his position at her feet, "that I should make a call to the Council to place a verbal complaint against Victor."

Niaobi asked." What? A council? Wait. I think I read something about that in my book."

"What book would this be?"

"The book my real mother left me."

"May I see this book?"

"Well, it's made of silver and iron, so touching it might be out of the question for you. But, I can show it to you."

Naiobi watched as he rose up to his full height of 6'7". "Damn!" she whispered under her breath, but of course they both could hear her. Compared to her being only about 5'5 herself without her four inch heels, he was a giant. She got up off the chaise and proceeded to walk as they followed her to one of the other rooms off her living quarters. She opened the door and walked in, the two vampires following obediently behind. As they entered the room, they instantly felt the magic, as well as the power of the silver emanating from the book. It was pure nickel, which was rare in this day and age, so they knew it was old very old. Naiobi walked over to the stand where she kept it displayed and unceremoniously opened it. Pam stood behind Eric, using him as a shield. She was much younger then he, so the potent silver affected her more. Eric stood a few feet back as well, respectful of its power.

"Are you alright?" Naiobi asked, looking up at Eric.

"I can manage."

She nodded. "Okay. Here's the passage about the Council," she began; seemingly to instantly open to the correct page. "As well as something about an Ancient Pythoness."

Eric could see the words from where he stood and he read it quickly. "That's very good information." Then, as he looked at the book more closely, he recognized the bindings were of silver and the pages appeared to be lined in it as well. An iron clasp and lock secured its cover, when not in use. He knew then that this book was not intended for a vampire or even a Fairy to see. He looked Naiobi over and surmised that she must be immune to iron, yet another strength she possessed. Picking up on his thoughts, Naiobi knew that his next question would be whether she was also immune to lemons. She waited patiently for him to ask and when he finally did, she responded with an enthusiastic, "Yeah, I love lemonade! It's my favorite!" She smiled broadly like the Cheshire cat. This exchange made Pam looked to her maker for answers. Their child maker bond was so strong that he answered her telepathically and Naiobi picked it right up as if they were speaking aloud. At that very moment Traylyn choose to walk in, opening her mouth to ask Naiobi a question, but her breath caught in her throat, seeing the two Vampires standing there. She was about to spit a spell at them, thinking her and Naiobi were in danger, but Naiobi stopped her with a wave of her hand, showing the vampires once again, how strong her magic clearly was.

Pam instantly sized the new girl up, determining that she was extremely attractive and not nearly as much of a threat as Naiobi seemed to be, with her powerful magic. She tried to break the tension in the air by speaking to her, but Traylyn just stood in a trance like state from Naiobi's hand jester. Eric and Pam looked at one another stunned.

"So when are you going to make the call?" Naiobi asked nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just frozen her friend in place.

"As soon as you take your friend out of her trance," Eric replied, feeling a bit uneasy, yet awed by this small woman's gifts.

Naiobi looked dumb founded for a second. "Shit! There it goes again!" Then, she quickly waved her hand, reanimating Traylyn instantly.

"Shit, Nai! Stop that!" Traylyn sassed with a small smile, knowing that Naiobi really didn't have any control over these things sometimes. While the two girls bantered back and forth, Eric made his call to the Council, speaking in fast, hushed tones. However, nothing seemed to get past Naiobi and of course Pam, with her super hearing, overheard every word, especially when the Pythoness asked to see Naiobi as well. Her eyes got big, but she kept her mouth shut until Eric finished his conversation.

Once he hung up the phone Naiobi asked, "What does she want with me?"

"I really don't know but it may be to discuss the prophecies."

Naiobi just looked at him for a minute and asked, "The fated thing?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Maybe this way, you can get a better idea of what it entails."

"When do we meet? And will she want to bite me? Because I'm not with that shit."

Eric roared with a laugh that shook the house. Naiobi shot him the "I'm for real" look and he sobered instantly.

"No, she will not try and taste you, because you are fated to another."

Naiobi said, "Yeah, to a huge ass king Viking," and walked out the room.

Traylyn followed and so did the vampires, as she made her way to her kitchen. Eric told her the meeting would be the next night, soon after first dark.

Naiobi turned from her stove and said, "So soon? Damn! She doesn't give you time to think does she?"

Eric smiled that smile again and said, "It will be fine my little fire fairy."

Naiobi just looked up at him and said, "I sure hope your right."

Eric moved closer to her, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. "No one will try to hurt you. I will protect you with every resource I have. Okay?"

Naiobi moved closer to him and rubbed his cold hand, Thanks."

"Anything for you my little fire fairy."

"Why do you guys call me that? It's not what I am, you know."

Eric looked at her and said, "Then what are you?"

"I'm such a mixture of different things, I have no idea myself. Maybe your Pythoness can enlighten us all."

She finished making dinner for her and Traylyn and then looked to the vampires. "Do you guys mind? I mean you don't eat…"

Pam, who was smiling so wickedly, said, "Oh! But we do! Just not food."

Naiobi smiled and said, "I'll just call you guys up a couple of Royalty blends. Would that be cool?"

"It'll do, but we are used to the real thing you know."

Naiobi looked at him with those innocent eyes and said, "Well, I've never been bitten and I'm not sure if that's cool. We hardly know one another." Since she had gotten close to him earlier he rubbed his large finger across her cheek causing her to shiver. He smiled. "There will be plenty of time for that. I'm a very patient man, my little mix breed."

"You find the funniest names for me." She moved away from him and began to fix her and Tray's plates. When she had the table set and ready she called two warm Royalty blends to their seats, right in front of them. Then, just as she had been raised to do, she began to say grace. She prayed to the Goddess and blessed the food before they all began to eat. By the time they finished, Eric told her he had to get to his club and inform his people of all the ins and outs of the situation. They needed to be prepared to leave at first dark. He didn't tell Naiobi that he was meeting his other officers within his kingdoms cabinet, but he had a feeling she already knew. She walked them out and watched them take to the sky, which she thought was so amazing. Then her and Traylyn cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dish washer, went and got ready for bed. At first, Naiobi couldn't sleep. It was like she had Eric on the brain, the way he touched her and the feelings she got from him. It was all just so mind blowing. How could a vampire feel this way about a human/mix breed? Did vampires even have feelings? As those thoughts ran through her head, she finally went to sleep and what she saw when she closed her eyes was unbelievable. She saw where Eric went and his meeting with what looked like thousands of other vampires, telling them the tales of the evening and about how Naiobi saved them. He explained how he spoke to the Council and that it was necessary to form a plan, because he was sure that De Castro and Madden would try something again. The one thing he didn't reveal was the knowledge of all her strange and magical powers. She smiled in her sleep and spoke very lightly, saying, "Thank you, your Majesty," before lightly kissing his cheek. In the dream, she was standing beside him, to his right, while Pam and a few other vampires stood to his left. It was as if he heard her and felt the kiss, because at that moment he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek..

_I know you think this is a long chapter… but I could be wrong. I'm just giving a little insight to her powers_. _As well as the powerful connection she shares with KING ERIC. Was that a good cliffy with the Council/Pythoness meeting?… Are you all wondering what might happen next? Well hold on to your seats cause it's about to get bumpy and thanks again to my wonderful BETA TEK. She's the hottest chick. And thanks again for reading. Please review! It feeds my nasty little muse ….._


End file.
